


fheart part 2

by orphan_account



Series: she-ra canon stories [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Diapers, Engagement, F/F, Farting, Pee, Piss, Post-Canon, catra smells adoras butt, references to selina the vampire, swift wind is dinner, the second part to adora's fart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adora's fart❤️❤️: the sequalcatra and adora are now engaged five years after catra blew up horde prime and devoured his skin with her yellowed stained teeth and adore almost... FARTS ON HER FIANCE,,,
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: she-ra canon stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

it has been three years since catra ate off horde prines skin with her broken teet. three years since carra and adora first kissed each other at the celebration party and adora vomitted all over catras naked body during naughty lesbian time 

now, they are engaged and sleepign together❤️❤️ (as platonic susters)

and adora was happy with her new life of her statues being pooped on by pigeons and sexy lesbian👩❤️💋👩cat times with her fiacne 👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩 cat cooch goood

everything was good and everything was great until it was bc last night she and glimmea and bow had a party…

_ “OMG😐 swift wind stfu🥰🥰 before i saw your kids in half💕✨🧚 🌈 ” glimmer said holding a knife and bow backed her up with his bow _

_ “ok glimmer ur moom has a piss kink stfu before i sawUR KIDS in half” swift wind asked liked a bitch waving his crusty ass hair before glimmer and bow tackled him to the ground and suffocated him as he screamed for adoras help but adora joined in and curb stomped his horse pp until it was nothing.afterwards she and fhe other two decided to chop him up and eat him for fun bc why not lmao🤣😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 _

swft wind is getting his revenge. by making adora fart. as catra snores dreaming about murdering shaodweavr kinnies

adora tried to hold back but she couldnt. she cojld not hold the clenching of her butthole and the poogg noise coning out of her gargantuan , asshole  _ curse you squirt wind😰😰😡🤬  _ adora though and she continued trying to hold back but it was too little to stop it

soon a gush of wind roaring like the seven seas appearing as sea green as the poop in their toilet came out of the closet that is her tight peaches

its rawr xd was so loud cattas eyes shot open as she snapped her next to adora behind her

“do u..  **_FART”_ ** catra asked with her eyes wide open showing off her pink eye

“yes?!?!?!?” adora replied nervous and depressed😭😭😭id her fiance big daddy catta knewd,,,,,

“what did it smell like” catra asked

“ it smells like ur diapers pee stains,, so u baby” adora responded nonchalantly

“can i smell it then” catra asked. her thicc frame moving throufh the sheets they bith wore 

undertsanding each other adora took off her pants and catra moved under to sniff her butt, once again spank wind could not stop until he ruins adoras life and then she farts again. she farts the gay agenda and killed catra 

“OMG CATRA NOOO😢😢” ADORA SCREAMEDgrabbing catras limp bodh and crying over kt before rememberig their gay furry sex times,,,, ad catras humnogus, callous feet

suddenyl shat winds ghost comes out of her butt and screams her at her proclaming his love for her and bullying her for being with catta instead

“why…. swift shit…  **HOW DARE YKU** ” adora screamed as tears welled up in her eyes waiting for release in the dirty rain kf brifhtmoon

  
“ **Because you** **_left me.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[https://drive.google.com/file/d/138ybNpU1ng3EYLu6eS67-LlrS56JNZsi/view]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/138ybNpU1ng3EYLu6eS67-LlrS56JNZsi/view)

view it or else swift wind is coming up you ass xoxooxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW @WOMENWORLDDOMINATION OR ELSE SEADORA IS BECOMING A THING


End file.
